The kiss of the goddess
by MomoTales
Summary: *AU* Cuando el destino de ambos se cruzó, Sakura jamás sospechó que terminaría sellando el contrato besando aquel Youkai Zorro llamado Sasuke. Ella se había convertido en el nuevo dios de la tierra y el en su fiel familiar. Es un tabú que humano y youkai se enamoren ¿Qué pasará si el destino que les espera cambia por completo sus vidas?


¡Buenas! Espero les guste esta adaptación que hice del manga Kamisama Hajimemashita a un fiction sobre Sakura y Sasuke :3 la cosa es que empecé a leerlo hace poco, y me enamoré en serio. Me encanta ese manga T.T ya quiero que lo continúen, pero por ahora. Les dejaré esta pequeña adaptación, que por los momentos tendrá el mismo argumento, pero la voy a ir cambiando mas o menos a partir del próximo capítulo

Disclaimer: El argumento original, pertenece al autor del manga/anime Kamisama Hajimemashita. Y los personajes que aparecen en ella pertenecen también a sus respectivos creadores.

The kiss of the goddess.

Cap. 1. El zorro insolente y la humana descarada.

" _Cuando la vi por primera vez, realmente me intrigó esa mirada desafiante, esa pequeña, pálida y frágil humana no estaba intimidada por un Youkai como yo, esa humana realmente era una descarada._ "

Haruno Sakura, 17 años de edad era una chica absolutamente normal como cualquier chica en plena adolescencia, le gusta llevar suelto su hermoso y largo cabello castaño, tenía un rostro jovial y un par de ojos jades que reflejan gran pureza. Aparte de ser una joven y hermosa muchacha, ella ahora **era una muchacha sin hogar**.

Su padre era adicto al juego y había abandonado su hogar, hacía ya unas horas, y además había sido desalojada de su hogar, por culpa de su padre también. Haruno Sakura, se encontraba con sus maletas en una banca de un parque, llena de frustración, con solo 17 años, y sin dinero.

-No puedo creer esto, es simplemente absurdo, soy un mal chiste.

WOF WOF WOF

 _¡ALEJENSE DE MIIIII, POR FAVOR!_

-¿Eh?-Cuando levantó la vista del suelo, pudo observar a un hombre arriba de un árbol que al parecer, huía del perro. Sakura decidió acercarse y espantar al perro "Shoo, Shoo" y el perro pareció perder el interés y se marchó.

-¡Gracias señorita!-el hombre ya se encontraba al lado de ella, Sakura lo miró un instante, le pareció que aquel bello ser había salido de una novela de suspenso inglesa, vestía de manera elegante pero al mismo tiempo se le hacía algo hilarante. Un saco largo color café totalmente abotonado, pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos negros. Lo mas hermoso de aquel ser era su cara, era rubio con el cabello algo lardo, suaves rasgos y una sonrisa amable-Mi nombre es Mikage, ¿Qué hace una bella dama tan sola por aquí?

Conversaron un largo rato, donde Sakura explicó como pudo toda su situación. Mikage solo la veía con una sonrisa y expresión de compresión.

-Yo también abandone mi casa, hace 20 años. Probablemente si volviera ahorita Sasuke se molestaría tanto conmigo-

"¿Sasuke? Será…Su esposa"

-Ya veo, yo no tengo, ni siquiera un lugar a donde regresar.

-¡Entonces esta resuelto! ¡Te daré mi antigua casa, debes ir a la dirección en este papel-le entrega un papel-cuando llegues dices que vas de parte de Mikage, seguramente con eso Sasuke te dará la bienvenida!-le da un beso en la frente.

-Que…-mira el papel, un terrible mapa de cómo llegar a algún lugar-Mikage-san disculp…-aquel raro hombre, había desaparecido-Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, hace frío y realmente necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche.

* * *

¿Es…esto, una broma de mal gusto?

Se repitió Sakura para sus adentros, pues de encontraba frente a un templo bastante ruinoso, y oscuro, no había nada de sagrado ni lindo en aquel lugar. Sin embargo decidió dar un paso adentro de aquel templo.

"¡No volveré a creer en los adultos!"

"¡MIKAGE-SAMA!"

-¿¡Quién ha hablado!?-aquella voz era profunda y fluida, pero en aquella situación Sakura no podía detenerse a disfrutar de aquella encantadora voz, su reacción fue caer al piso aterrorizada mientras una extraña neblina se esparcia por el lugar.

"MIKAGE-SAMA…¡Pagarás por haberte ido tanto tiempo!"

Aquel ser la iba atacar, parecia tener orejas y cola…¿de zorro tal vez? Sakura no se detuvo a percatarse y lo unico que pudo hacer fue cubrirse.

-¡Sasuke-Donno! No es Mikage-Sama, es una chica-dijo una peculiar criatura, bastante pequeña, que flotaba cerca de ella.

-¡¿EH?!-Sakura no podía articular palabra.

-Sin embargo, ella posee la escencia del espíritu de Mikage-Sama, y tiene la marca del Dios de la Tierra-esta vez habló la segunda pequeña criatura, ambas usaban mascaras de teatro tradicional japones.

-¡¿EH?! Yo soy Haruno Sakura y solo soy una chica de preparatoria común y…-

-Es verdad, esa es solo una débil humana.

Sakura se encontró ofendida por aquellas palabras ¿Débil ella? Cuando había pasado tantas cosas, duras, hasta ahora jamás se había roto, levantó su rostro bastante enojada y desafiante, postró sus ojos encima de aquel ser.

Definitivamente, aquel hombre lleno de belleza no podía ser de este mundo.

"Sus ojos son puro ébano, negros, pero al mismo tiempo estan llenos de brillo y tranquilidad, rasgos suaves en su rostro, su tez es demasiado pálida y hermosa, y sus cabellos negros cortos, creo que es bastante alto…Parece un modelo… Pero ¿Qué hay con esas orejas y esa cola?"

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? Yo he sido enviada aquí por Mikage en persona y tengo una prueba de ello-le entrega la nota que le dio Mikage.

-Sin duda alguna esta horrible letra es la de Mikage-Sasuke lucía increíble, estaba vestido con un kimono hermoso adornado de flores de Sakura bastante elegante, pero su rostro estaba consternado en disgusto, no parecía ser muy feliz con la arbitraria decisión que Mikage había tomado.-Pero no planeo aceptarte como maestra de este templo, humana.

-¡Pues quien querría ser la maestra de este mugriento templo!-Sakura había dicho eso sin pensar, estaba consternada y frustada tambien, odiaba ser tratada como alguien inferior, además quien se creía aquel molesto hombre, para tratarla de aquella manera. Pero una expresión afligida cruzó el rostro de Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-Sama!-gritaron las pequeñas criaturas-¡Si abandona el templo, este desaparecera, no puede abandonarlo ahora que es el Dios de la Tierra.

-Pues entonces tendrán que elegir-habló esta vez Sasuke, tapando su rostro a medias con un abanico-Es ella o soy yo. No planeo convertirme en el familiar de alguien tan indigno.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Sakura estaba realmente molesta.

Y aquel ser desapareció ante sus ojos. En una llama azul.

-Idiota…-

-Sakura-sama, yo soy Onikiri-hablo la pequeña criatura ante ella, esta llevaba una mascara sonriente-y el es Kotetsu-refiriéndose al que llevaba la mascara que guiñaba un ojo-Somos los espíritus del templo Mikage. Por favor, tiene que hacer que Sasuke-donno sea su familiar y así poder convertirse en una diosa de la tierra oficialmente.

-Una vez Sasuke-donno sea su familiar tendrá que obedecerla.

-¿Obedecerme, eh?-aquello había picado el interés de Sakura-¿y qué tengo que hacer?

-Besarlo y asi sellaran el contrato, una vez asi usted….¿Sakura-sama?

"¡Ni en mil años voy a besar aquel animal!"

Sakura tenía el rostro totalmente sonrojado, a pesar de tener 17 años jamás había besado un chico, en cierto modo los había evitado casi toda la vida debido a una mala racha que tenían las mujeres de su familia con los hombres, siempre elegían a los peores.

-Sólo necesito pasar la noche. No puedo ofrecerles mas que eso Onikiri y Kotetsu.-Sakura pidio eso haciendo reverencia en el piso.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos, había despertado en una habitación bastante tradicional, pero con un poco de mal estado, se sentó y se alivió de que todo aquello había sido un mal sueño.

Seguro no había sido desalojada de casa.

Nunca pisó tal templo como Mikage.

Nadie la convirtió en dios de la tierra.

Tampoco había conocido a ningún odioso ser llamado Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

-¡Buenos días Sakura-Sama!-de la nada aparecieron Onikiri y Kotetsu para saludar a la diosa recién levantada.

-¿Es esto en serio?-la diosa tenia una expresión de perturbación.

-¡Es hora de hacer los deberes!

Había pasado dos horas, limpiando el piso, las paredes, barriendo y ahora sacaba del suelo las malas hierbas en el jardín.

"Sasuke…"

-¿Onikiri, Kotetsu, ustedes conocen a Sasuke, quien es el?

-Sasuke-donno es un Youkai Zorro que solía ser el familiar de Mikage-Sama, el realmente ha cuidado duro de este templo durante estos 20 años que Mikage-Sama no ha estado, todas las tareas que ha realizado Sakura-Sama las hace Sasuke-donno todos los días.

"El realmente…Quiere este templo, y yo…"

" _¡Pues quien querría ser la maestra de este mugriento templo!"_

"Debería, disculparme con Sasuke"

-¡Auch!-Sakura se había lástimado sacando una mala hierba.

-Ni siquiera eso puede hacer bien, y esperan que crea que esta humana puede ser una diosa de la tierra digna.

-¿Qué..?-era la voz de Sasuke la autora de tan odioso comentario.

-¡Hmph! Yo me voy a marchar al inframundo, a disfrutar de todo lo que no he disfrutado durante estos 20 años, no planeo volver a limitar mi libertad siendo el familiar de nadie-Tras haber dicho eso, aquel odioso Zorro se había marchado.

"Tiene razón. Ser un dios debe ser una gran responsabilidad"

-¡Onikiri, Kotetsu! Gracias por todo-decía Sakura mientras aquellas curiosos espiritus llorosos le imploraban no se fuera-¿Dónde esta Sasuke? Quisiera hablar con el antes de irme.

-Dijo que iría al inframundo, ya se lo busco.

-Yo iré también.

* * *

En el inframundo estaba aquel lujurioso zorro, acostado entre cinco chicas Tanuki que lo mimaban entre bebida y comida. Allí estaba el disfrutando.

"Malditos ojos verdes…"

¡Sasuke-donno!

Aquellos gritos eran de Onikiri y Kotetsu, al ver al libidinoso zorro acostado entre Tanukis, de manera tan relajada los espíritus se horrorizaron y empezaron a reprender al zorro, mientras apartaban de su lado a las chicas Tanuki.

-¡Usted debe volver al templo Sasuke-donno, si no este acabará en ruinas, si no se hace familiar de Sakura-Sama!-Hablaba Kotetsu lloroso, aquel zorro sólo sonreía divertido.

-¡No lo haré! Ahora puedo hacer lo que siempre he querido, de ningún modo volveré a ese templo, por mi puede desaparecer.

" _por mi puede desaparecer"_

Sakura quien permanecía sin entrar a la habitación, había escuchado con horror aquellas palabras. Era un cobarde, que iba a dejar perder aquel templo luego de 20 años de cuidar de el, iba a dejar perder su hogar, como podía si quiera pensar aquello. Sakura hizo su entrada en aquella habitación, otra vez, aquella desafiante expresión en sus ojos. Había tomado desprevenido a Sasuke, quién jamás penso que la humana diosa se atrevería a pisar el inframundo.

-¿¡Realmente, sientes eso que dices; dejar desaparecer el templo, tu hogar!? ¡Eres solo un Youkai mentiroso, alguien como tú no puede decir eso en serio!-Tras finalizar aquella frase salió furiosa de la habitación, marchándose del local de las Tanuki.

-¿¡Que hace la humana aquí!?-Sasuke se había alarmado.

-Pues insistió en venir personalmente a verte.-contesto Onikiri.

-Será mejor que vayan a buscarla, o la deboraran los demonios, no solo es un manjar humano, si no que ademas es diosa de la tierra. Yo no planeo ir tras ella, es solo una chiquilla molesta y descarada.-El zorro volvió a la cordura, y escondio su rostro tras el abanico, se veía totalmente consternado.

* * *

"¡Maldito zorro!"

Sakura no podía tragarse aquellas palabras aún, aquel estaba despreciando un hogar, sin saber lo que se siente no tener ninguno. No podía ser en realidad alguien tan insensible a aquellos sentimientos.

Señorita, por favor.

Sakura volteó a ver detrás de sí, era una señora tirada en el suelo, con una enorme bolsa en la espalda.

¿Podría ayudarme?

* * *

"¡Llegamos! Estaba demasiado pesada"

-Gracias señorita por traerme a mi hogar, esta un poco lejos en la montaña, pero igual me ayudaste estoy muy agradecida.

-¡Oh, no fue nada en realidad!

-Dejame agradecerte-la señora hablaba y su voz se volvía algo gutural, una sensación desagradable invadió a Sakura-Dicen que si te comes a un dios de la tierra vivirás por 1000 años-la amable señora se había convertido en un ser que mantenía una postura como de araña, con manos en el piso y extremidades flexionadas. Aquella señora en realidad era una bruja.

¡Sakura-Sama! Debemos correr es una bruja.

De la nada aparecio Onikiri, quién empujo a correr a la diosa, mientras huían de la bruja, Onikiri le entregó un pincel y tres talismanes en blanco a la diosa.

-¿Q-q-qué hago con esto?-le costaba hablar, estaba asustada y corriendo.

-Uno de los poderes de la diosa de la tierra, es que puede hacer talismanes que conviertan algo en lo que usted escriba.

-Entonces…-Sakura escribió "Gigante Guerrero" en el papel y se lo pega a Onikiri.

-No puede ser nada que rebase su poder, Sakura-Sama. ¡OH LA BRUJA ESTA SOBRE NOSOTROS!-

La bruja tomó a Sakura victoriosa entre sus garras, pero esta se convirtió en un tronco. Sakura rápidamente había escrito su nombre en un talismán y pegado este en un tronco que estaba justo delante de ella ganando algo de tiempo para correr.

* * *

-¡Sasuke-Donno! Por favor, vaya a salvar a la joven diosa-Kotetsu rogaba desesperadamente.

-¡Jamás!

"Sasuke…por favor…salvame"

Un talismán blanco entró por la ventana dejando aquellas palabras a Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke-donno, no va a ir?-

-¡Claro que voy a ir! A ver como esa mocosa llora y pide mi ayuda.

Suba más rápido Sakura-Sama.

Le decía Onikiri a Sakura, mientras escalaban lo más rápido posible un árbol bastante alto.

"¡Esta muy alto!"

La bruja había tomando el pié de Sakura y ella se aferraba a una rama con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba asustada.

-Si dices "Soy una tonta y te ruego que me ayudes Sasuke-Donno" puedo pensar en ayudarte.-otra vez un comentario odioso. El se encontraba parado justo en la rama donde ella se aferraba. Aquello la había cabreado sin duda.

-¡Jamás!-hace fuerza para patear a la bruja, con éxito la repele, pero pierde parte del agarre y queda sostenida por una sola mano a la rama. Iba a caer.

-¡Sakura!-Sasuke se mueve mas cerca de ella.

-¡Sakura-sama diga lo que Sasuke quiere y el la ayudará!-grito Kotetsu preocupado.

-¡Jamás diré algo así, prefiero morir! Pero si voy a hacerlo, te vienes conmigo zorro-Sakura lanzo su otro brazo hacia arriba tomó el tobillo de Sasuke y lo jaló, lanzandose ambos al vacio.

-¿¡Vas a morir lo sabes, planeas morir por tu absurdo orgullo!?-Sasuke caía justo delante de ella, quien tenía una mirada decidida y una expresión de seguridad.

-No, no voy a morir-alcanzo el kimono de Sasuke jalandolo hacia ella, clavandole un beso.

Habían cerrado el contrato, ahora Sasuke el zorro, era su familiar.

¡Sasuke sálvame!

CONTINUARÁ…

Deja tu review 3 los lectores son la motivación para continuar la historia :3


End file.
